Borrachera En A Plena Navidad!
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Todos están reunidos en la casa de Sofi, Miki y Alex ¡Empieza la joda de nuevo!


**_Hola a todo el Fandom de South Park! Aquí les traigo un especial de Navidad,que de seguro les gustara,esta historia me la base en mi Fic de "Borrachera Al Estilo Team Stan y Team Craig" ya que tambien va a contener algunos temas relacionados con ese Fic. Bueno lo único que espero es que sea de su agrado :D._**

**_Como siempre South Park no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos personajes y los OC's si me pertenecen._**

**_AVISO: Se me olvido decirles que voy a seguir continuando "Nuestro Primer Comienzo", "Masacre En Denver" y "Un Nuevo Chat Show".Lo voy a seguir pero solo denme tiempo así termino todo a tiempo :D_**

**_Y sin mas que decirles les dejo este gracioso One-Shot._**

**_Bye! :3_**

* * *

_**Borrachera En A Plena Navidad! **_

_**(One-Shot)**_

* * *

Después de lo que había ocurrido con aquella "Joda" que tuvieron en la casa de Stan Marsh,aun todavía no se sabe de lo que paso después. Hoy todos comenzaron a armar los arboles de navidad,ya que todos se llevaban bien entre si y tambien con sus familiares,bueno para Sofi,Miki y Alex no tanto ,desde esta mañana se habían ido al cementerio a ver sus padres,su padre murió cuando Miki era una bebe y su madre murió después de un accidente de transito en la ruta hacia Denver. Todos sus amigos no saben de lo ocurrido,lo cual si le llegan a preguntar de sus padres...bueno quien sabe de lo que va a pasar.

En a plena Navidad todos se habían reunido en la casa de Alex junto con sus invitar a sus amigos porque les haría sentir mejor en compañía de ellos. Y no solo invitaron a los amigos sino que tambien invito a su prima MUY torpe y aparte de pervertida,Bella.

Todos estaban sentados en uno de los y Kenny,peleaban por navegar por Internet a ver vídeos de Yaoi **(Solamente Bella)** o Porno. Miki,tan solo le dio una calada a su cigarrillo,mientras que dirigió la mirada hacia a Stan,quien estaba a punto de vomitarle a Wendy por tratar de besarlo una vez mas:

-Oye Stan ¿Que dijeron tus padres sobre la fiesta que hicimos?-Pregunto-.

Stan solo negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Resulta que estuve castigado por 6 días y ademas Shelly me dio un fuerte golpe,porque se topo con que su habitación estaba desordenada...-Dijo apenado-.

-Pues lamento de ti,Marsh-Dijo Alex-.

-Gracias,Alex-Dijo Stan-.

-No hay de que,jejeje,puedes confiar en mi-Dijo Alex-.

-Jejeje,pero igual me lo merecía por un pendejo-Dijo Stan-.

Wendy lo oye y lo abraza muy fuerte.

-¡NO STAN,TU NO ERES NINGÚN PENDEJO Y SI ALGUIEN MAS TE LLAMA DE ESTA FORMA...SE LAS VERA CONMIGO!-Exclamo muy furiosa-.

-Wendy,exageras-Dijo Stan-.

Wendy tan solo le dio un beso en los labios y añade:

-Perdóname,pero detesto que te llamen así...-Dijo mientras lo abrazaba-.

De pronto hubo silencio dos horas,hasta que Clyde habla,:

-Oigan...ahora que es a plena Navidad que quien que hagamos?-Pregunto mientas comía un taco-.

Kenny,quien dejo de pelear con Bella en esas dos horas y añade:

-Pues estaba pensando...-Fue interrumpido por Miki,quien lo golpea en la cabeza-.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME OLVIDES,NO ME TENDRÁS EN TU PUTA CAMA!-Exclamo poniéndose roja como un tomate-.

-Ok..ok,tranquila-Dijo mientras le crecía en su cabeza un gran chichón-.

-Por eso digo que nunca deben provocarla-Dijo su hermana con una gota al estilo anime-.

-Tienes razón...-Dijeron todos-.

-¡Hey! ¿Que tal si volvemos a hacer una nueva competencia de quien bebe mas cerveza?-Pregunto Bebe-.

- ¡Si! ¿Y que tal si tambien los que no quien pueden hacer una competencia de quien come mas Nutella?-Pregunto Kenny,quien seguía sobándose el gran golpe de esta-.

-¡Kenny acabas de armar una idea,es genial!-Exclamo Bebe-.

-¡Bien yo eligiere la cerveza!-Exclamo Stan-.

-¡Nutella!-Exclamo Nicole-.

-¡Cerveza!-Exclamo Trent-.

-¡Cerveza!-Exclamaron Josh y Mark-.

-Bueno para no ser lista larga,cada uno escoja lo que mas quiere...-Dijo Sofi-.

-¡SI!-Exclamaron todos-.

Algunos ya comenzaron a comer y otros a beber.

* * *

_***Después de varias horas***_

Todos comenzaron a bailar bastante raro,mientras que Kenny arrastraba a Sofi al habitación de Miki,quien estaba distraída bebiendo una botella entera de vodka hasta quedarse la habitación comenzaron a escucharse gemidos de parte de Kenny y la pelinegra.Y media hora ambos regresan con la ropa y cabello toda drogada se volvió hacia a Kenny:

-Teeee amoooo,Kenneth...-Dicho esto beso los labios de este-.

-Yoooo tambieeeen!-Dijo-.

Después ambos se terminaron desmayando en el suelo. Miki se subió a la mesa y empezó a sacarse la que todos contemplaban su cuerpo espectacular que obviamente causo mas de una hemorragia nasal,sino la de todos los pronto comenzó a escucharse la canción _**"Enjoy The Ride"** _y todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar como locos cuando utilizo el micrófono como para hacer un Strip-Dance.

Hubo un gran Karaoke y hora los que subían ahora mismo,eran unos drogados Kyle y Stan:

**(Kyle)**

**Taste The Shit **  
**Taste **  
**Yeah **

**Brush em off .. Brush em off .. HEY **  
**Brush em off .. Brush em off .. HEY **  
**Brush em off .. Brush em off .. HEY **  
**Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **  
**Yeah **

**(Stan)**

**Ladies and gentlemen **  
**Boys and girls **  
**Children of all ages **  
**This is nappy boy man..This is what we do **  
**Introducing! **

**(Kyle)**

**Teddy pain teddy penderazzdown .. **  
**Better be known when I roll around town **  
**If a girl lost she's about to be found **  
**When I rock & roll I make that boy fall out **  
**Teddy [Incomprehensible] **  
**I'm back again wchya gon do now **

**Get out of this party girl and come back to my house **  
**I'm about to show you how we do it down town **

**(Ambos)**

**Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **

**Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **

**A aaa a a .. take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. take your shirt off **

**Brush em off.. brush em off .. do the dance **  
**Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **

**I know you don't care when your tiddys there were home girl **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off **

**And if you don't care put your hons in the air home girl **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Hey ..Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **

**(Stan)**

**What it is what is gon be **  
**I see you in the crowd and your lookin' at me **

**But you aint doin nothin like u gettin it for free **  
**I don't wanna see no nuts in the pretty YT **

**Take it all for me baby girl wchya gon do **  
**Your lookin' like who this mother fuckin' talkin' to? **

**I wanna see that baby [Incomprehensible] wrapped around your head **  
**Now answer this is auto-tune really dead? **

**(Ambos)**

**Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **

**Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **

**A aaa a a .. take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. take your shirt off **

**brush em off.. brush em off .. do the dance **  
**Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **

**I know you don't care when your tiddys there were home girl **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off **

**And if you don't care put your hons in the air home girl **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Hey ..Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **

**(Kyle) **

**Hey girl what it is..shoulda take back to my crib and **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off ..shirt off **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off ..shirt off **

**Hey girl what's goin on **  
**I noticed this is your favorite song **  
**so take your mother fucking shirt off ..shirt off **  
**take your mother fucking shirt ..shirt..shirt..shirt..shirt **

**(Ambos)**

**Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. Take your shirt off **

**Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **

**A aaa a a .. take your shirt off **  
**A aaa a a .. take your shirt off **

**(Stan)**

**brush em off.. brush em off .. do the dance **  
**Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter **  
**I know you don't care when your tiddys there were home girl **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off **

**And if you don't care put your hons in the air home girl **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Take your mother fucking shirt off..HEY **  
**Hey ..Twist it in the air like a mother fucking helicopter**

Los dos terminaron en el suelo y los siguientes o mejor dicho "las siguientes" eran Wendy y Bebe:

**(Wendy)**

**La la la la**

**(Bebe)**

**Let's do something that we shouldn't do,**  
**I know that you want something more in life and I do too**

**La la la la**  
**Take me there 'cause it's so overdue**  
**Hit me like a rock, knock me out**  
**I know you're dying to.**

**(Wendy)**

**No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet**  
**I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust.**

**One touch, will make me in love**  
**No fakin'**  
**I can't control myself**  
**You know I'll never get enough.**  
**I can't control myself**  
**(oh oh oh ah ah oh)**  
**Can't can't can't control myself.**

**(Bebe)**

**Always on my mind turn these thoughts to verbs so we can do**  
**Anything you like**  
**No such thing as no, and I'm with you.**  
**When we dim the lights, come in closer**  
**Smell the sweet perfume**  
**Heating up the night**  
**Touch me now like there's no time to lose.**  
**No doubt, you got me dropped down to your feet**  
**I can't control myself you got me feeling for your lust.**  
**One touch, will make me in love**  
**No fakin'**  
**I can't control myself**  
**You know I never get enough.**

**(Ambas)**

**I can't control myself**  
**(oh oh oh ah ah oh)**  
**Can't can't can't control myself.**

Los que seguían ahora eran Butters junto con un Bradley muy borracho:

**(Butters)**

**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**Oh Yeah Guys! **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **

**The world is spinning too fast **  
**I buy my nike shoes **  
**To keep myself tethered **  
**To the days I tried to lose **  
**My mama said to slow down **  
**You must make your own shoes **  
**Stop dancing to the music **  
**Of Gorillaz in a happy mood **  
**Keep a mild groove on **

**(Bradley)**

**They do the bump **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **

**(Butters)**

**Here you go **  
**Get the cool... **  
**(Na na na na na na na) **  
**Get the cool shoe shine **  
**(Na na na na na na)3x **

**(Bradley)**

**There's a monkey in the jungle **  
**Watching a vapour trail **  
**Caught up in the conflict **  
**Between his brain and his tail **  
**(Oh yes) **  
**And if time's elimination **  
**Then we've got nothing to lose **  
**Please repeat the message **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**Keepin' my groove on **

**(Ambos)**

**Dey do de bop **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **  
**(It's the music that we choose) **

**(Butters)**

**Here we go **

**Get the cool **  
**(Na na na na na na na) **  
**Get the cool shoe shine **  
**(Na na na na na na) **  
**(Na na na na na na) **  
**(Na na na na na na) **

**(Bradley)**

**They do the bump **  
**They do the bump **  
**They do the bump **  
**They do the bump **  
**They do the bump **  
**They do the bump **  
**They do the bump **  
**They do the bump **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**It's the music that we choose **  
**Keep a mild groove on **

**(Stan y Kyle,quienes se recuperaron del desmayo)**

**OK! BREAKIT DOWN! WERE COMMING BACK OUT! **

**(Butters)**

**Get the cool... **  
**(Na na na na na na na) **  
**Get the cool shoe shine! **  
**(Na na na na na na)**

El turno era de Cartman,quien empujo a ambos rubios del escenario:

**Up on melancholy hill **  
**There's a plastic tree **  
**Are you here with me **  
**Just looking out on the day **  
**Of another dream **

**Well you can't get what you want **  
**But you can get me **  
**So let's set up and see **  
**'Cause you are my medicine **  
**When you're close to me **  
**When you're close to me **

**So call in the submarine **  
**'round the world will go **  
**Does anybody know **  
**If we're looking out on the day **  
**Of another dream **

**If you can't get what you want **  
**Then you come with me **

**Up on melancholy hill **  
**A manatee? **  
**Just looking out on the day **  
**When you're close to me **  
**When you're close to me **

**When you're close to me**

Después ya era turno de Miki,quien todavía seguía desnuda,mientras que los otros querían cogérsela:

**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights **  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin' **  
**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights**  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin'**  
**Til I'm free fallin**  
**I live for the nights**

**I am tryna holla got that ink up on my colla'**  
**Drinkin til it's nada, isn't whiskey I don't bother**  
**My bitches ain't no dimes they be mothafuckin' dollars**  
**So we stack our drinks up high, skyscrappin' til we taller**  
**Ring ring hit that up show that universal love**  
**If you bleed that red blood dance until you get enough**  
**Ring ring hit that up show that universal love**  
**If you bleed that red blood dance until you get enough **

**Imma do what I want, whatever**  
**Imma rage til the dawn, all nighter**  
**Don't hold your breath you know I'll sleep when I am dead**

**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights **  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin' **  
**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights**  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin'**  
**I live for the night **  
**Free fallin'**

**I'm a grim reaper when I'm blarin' out your speaker **  
**Killin' out the weaker welcome to the final feature**  
**My head is in the clouds, you can say that I'm a dreamer **  
**But I bang it super loud turn that bitch into a screamer**

**Imma do what I want, whatever**  
**Imma rage til the dawn, all nighter**  
**Don't hold your breath you know I'll sleep when I am dead**

**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights **  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin' **  
**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights**  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin'**

**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights **  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin' **  
**I live for the night**  
**I live for the lights**  
**I live for the high til I'm free fallin'**

**I live for the night**

El turno era de Alex,con una botella de tequilla en la mano:

**Come now, surely we can be friends? **  
**I know so much about you. **  
**I love you, look at everything. **  
**I've done for you. **  
**You would be nothing without me. **

**Why won't you answer me? **  
**I bet you're busy talking to some fucking slut. **  
**Fucking skank. **

**Is she hotter than me? **  
**Would you fuck me? **  
**Are you gay? **

**You blocked me on Facebook, **  
**And now you're going to die. **

**Now you're going to die. **

**You blocked me on Facebook. **

**And now you're going to die. **

**Now you're going to die. **

**You blocked me on Facebook.**

Siguieron bailando toda la noche,algunos vecinos se molestaron muchisimo por el hecho del volumen alto en la casa de ambas adolescentes.

* * *

Después todos se fueron a sus casas aun drogados. Stan de una patada derriba la puerta de su casa y sus padres,quienes se asustaron por ello.

-Holaaaaaa! Yaaaa llegueeee...-Dijo Stan aun borracho-.

Sharon molesta le dice:

-¡Stan! ¡¿Te volviste a drogar?!-Exclamo una Sharon muy enojada-¡AHORA POR BORRACHO,ESTAS CASTIGADO POR 10 DÍAS!

-Te lo mereces,pendejo-Dijo Shelly-.

_***Por otro lado***_

Butters tambien derribo la puerta de su casa,provocando el terror en sus padres.

-Holaaaa mamaaaa,holaaaa papaaaa!-Exclamo-.

-Butters ¿Acaso estas borracho? ¡Estas castigado jovencito!-Exclamo su padre-.

-Noooo hayyy problemaaaa-Dijo y se desmayo enseguida-.

* * *

_***En la casa de Sofi,Miki y Alex***_

Los tres despertaron del desmayo que tuvieron después de bailar tanto.

-Ouch ¡Me duele la cabeza!-Exclamo Sofi- Y creo que voy a vomitar

-¡Pues ve al baño,puta!-Exclamo su hermana mientras que cogía una escoba para barrer el piso-.

Dicho esto salio corriendo al baño para vomitar. Miki se volvió hacia su hermano y dijo:

-Bueno al menos la pasamos muy bien en Navidad ¿No?-Dijo-.

-Si,creo que es la ultima vez que hacemos una competencia de cerveza y nutella...-Dijo su hermano-.

-Jejeje es verdad...-Dijo su hermana-Bueno creo tambien se nos volvió a pasar la mano con el Helio...

-Solo pensemos que nada de esto ocurrió ¿Ok?

-¡Ok!

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Y que tengan un Feliz Navidad!**_

_**Bye! :3**_


End file.
